New Years on the Enterprise
by JuliaBear7
Summary: Its pretty self explanatory. New Years. But on the Enterprise. A lot better that way right?


It was New Years on the Enterprise. Earth New years, anyway. With so many different holidays for each race, religion, culture, and planet, it was hard to celebrate each one. But for this New Year, Lieutenant Uhura planned an awesome party.

Jim Kirk was talking to Bones, rambling on about something, making it totally obvious how drunk he was. Spock stayed close to Nyota Uhura's side, as all this commotion and excitement made him slightly uncomfortable. Hikaru Sulu and Scotty were arguing about something pointless. And Pavel Chekov was showing off his date, a tall girl with short blonde hair curled out at the bottom, with one blue eye and one green eye with long black eyelashes, and the most perfect, kissable lips Chekov had ever seen. She was a doctor aboard the ship, and her name was Jessi Hutchins. She was a year or two older than him, and nobody believed her age when she told them she was a doctor, but she was a prodigy, just like him, and Chekov loved showing her off.

They walked over to where Hikaru and Scotty were sitting, and Hikaru looked over at them. "Hey, Pav, aren't you gonna introduce us?" He said.

"What?" Pavel said. "Oh, right. You've met Jessi, haven't you?" Scotty shook his head. "Jessi, this is my friend, Hikaru Sulu. And this is-"

"Montgomery Scott." Scotty jumped up and shook her hand, somewhat surprised at what a strong grip she had for such a small hand. "But ya can call me Scotty!"

"It's very nice to get to meet you, Hikaru and Scotty." Jessi said. "Pavel talks about you so much, I feel like I already know you."

Hikaru and Scotty looked at Pavel. "Ye been talkin' about us?" Scotty said exchanging a look with Hikaru.

"I hope that's a good thing." Hikaru said.

Pavel ordered drinks for him and Jessi. He handed her a glass with a dark pink drink in it. "What's in here?" Jessi asked him.

"Just try it, you'll like it." Pavel smiled back. Jessi looked at the drink cautiously, them took a sip.

"It just tastes like… cranberry juice?" Jessi said, puzzled.

"Da!" Chekov replied. "Vodka and cranberry juice. One of my favorite things about Vodka, you can mix it with almost any fruit cocktail, and make it even better!"

Jessi laughed. His accent sure made him cuter. "Are we even allowed to be drinking? I'm barely even nineteen and you-"

"Seventeen, yes I know, but Kirk says we can drink on holidays." Chekov replied. "But if I want something if it's not a holiday, I have a whole stash of Vodka in my quarters." His voice fell to a whisper. "Don't tell Kirk, he'll kill me!"

Jessi nodded and finished her drink, after a few more drinks with Chekov, then a lot more drinks, he asked her if she wanted to dance. She couldn't deny it, so she did. She wondered what they looked like dancing. Probably a lot different than she imagined. But she was actually doing really well. It was Chekov who was humiliating himself. She wasn't surprised. Kirk and Bones looked on. "Bonesy!" Kirk yelled. "We should dance too!"

"Shut up, Jim." Bones said.

Chekov was really into dancing. "I think I'm pretty good at this! I'm not that bad, am I, Jessi?"

Jessi was too busy laughing, either about his dancing, or just because she was drunk out of her mind, to reply. "I think we should get him off the dance floor before he hurts himself." Jessi said to Hikaru. "Or someone else."

Hikaru pulled him off the dance floor and started talking to him, when Jessi felt a tap on her shoulder. It was her roommate, Liza. "Liza! Hey, hi, hey!" Liza was a few years older than Jessi, maybe even more than a few, but she treated her the same as any other person, which is why they're such good friends.

"Dude," Liza said, looking from her, to Chekov, and then back to her. "What the hell was your boyfriend even doing on the dance floor? That was pathetic!"

"I know, I know, but he's cute right? He's just so damn cute!" Jessi stammered, and Liza looked back at where Chekov was.

"Eh, he's okay. But his friend's pretty hot."

Jessi squinted. "Which one, Scotty, or Sulu?"

"Black hair, next to him." Liza said, not taking her eyes off of him.

"Oh!" Jessi said. "That's Hikaru Sulu."

"What a babe!" Liza said. Then she focused on Jessi again. "What happened to you? Looks like you're sloshed."

"I ain't sloshed."

"Really?" Liza crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. "What have you been drinking?"

"Cranberry and Wodka." Jessi said, blinking.

"What?"

"Wodka."

"Vodka?"

"No, WODKA! You gotta say it like Chekov says it!" Jessi said, annoyed. "It's cuter when he says it."

"'Kay. How many of these 'Wodkas' did you have?"

"I donno, two, three, twelve…"

"Jessi!"

Jessi stood for a minute, staring blankly at her face. "Hi! I can't talk right now, I'm gonna go see Hikaru and Chekov!"

Just as Jessi turned around, she saw Hikaru struggling to help Chekov stand up, then Chekov throwing up all over himself, and Hikaru. "Dammit, Pavel!" Hikaru yelled at him. "You couldn't have waited 'till we were in our quarters?" He sat Chekov down in a chair.

Jessi went to where Chekov sat. Liza decided that since he had just gotten puked on, now wasn't the best time to flirt with Hikaru. Jessi was really tired all of a sudden. "Hey, Pav…" She muttered.

"Hi, Jessi." Pavel said, smiling.

"You okay?" She said.

"Yes." Pavel said. "But I don't think Hikaru's gonna forget this."

"Neither do I." Jessi said, kissing him on the tip of his nose, making his cheeks turn red,

"Well," Hikaru said. "Might as well get him up to our quarters before he throws up again." Liza looked up.

"Maybe him and Jessi could stay in you and Pavel's quarters and… you could come over to mine… And we could… maybe… hang out for a while?"

Hikaru smiled and picked up the barely conscious Chekov, and Liza held on to Jessi's arm to keep her from falling or wandering off.

Hikaru got Chekov out of his now stained shirt, and put him on one side of the bed, with a trash can next to his head, and Liza put Jessi on the other side of the bed, where she was sleep-talking.

"No… No… Liza… I have to go… to see Chekov. Make sure he's okay." Hikaru looked from Jessi to Liza and smiled.

Liza looked at Jessi. "He's okay, see? He's right here. He's sleeping."

Jessi was still sleep-talking. "Is he okay?"

"He's perfectly fine." Hikaru answered.

Jessi smiled. "Good. I love him." She said. Then she stopped sleep-talking and fell completely asleep, snoring quietly.

Liza kept looking at both of them. "That was kind of adorable."

Hikaru agreed. He grabbed a t-shirt and pants to change into, his shirt that he had been wearing, thanks to Chekov, now had pink stains on it, and he didn't want to smell like Vodka and cranberry juice right now, he had a little crush on the girl he was about to go with, and he wasn't going to blow it. They looked back at Pavel and Jessi one more time, then let the doors shut behind them.

Chekov woke up in the middle of the night. He was sweating, his head hurt, and his stomach was crazy. Jessi's head was resting on his chest, smiling, and her steady breathing, made him feel better, and he kissed her on the forehead. He didn't know if she was awake, but he thought he saw her nose twitch. He stroked her dark blonde hair, and fell back asleep,

When Jessi woke up, she was on the opposite side of the bed, wearing the same clothes as he had been the previous night. Where the hell..? She looked around the room, and she finally noticed Pavel, wearing only his black undershirt and boxers, with his half his body hanging off the bed, snoring. Am I in Chekov's quarters? Did we..? No… But… Liza! Jessi found her shoes and ran out the door, despite the dizziness that was overpowering her. She made her way to her and Liza's quarters and entered the code.

The door opened, and Jessi opened her mouth to ask Liza what the hell she had put her in a bed with Chekov for, but noticed that Liza was too busy kissing Hikaru. Jessi backed out of the room, and luckily, neither Hikaru nor Liza noticed. That would have been awkward. She just walked back to Chekov's quarters. He was still sleeping. Jessi checked the time. Whatever. She found a note next to the bed. It was from Hikaru and Liza.

You and Chekov got sloshed last night. Me and Hikaru are in our quarters, we just put you two drunken lovebirds in there, we didn't think you'd mind. But if you did mind, sorry. I didn't want you to think you and him got drunk and, like, had sex or something, because you didn't, unless you did something after we left, but I don't think Chekov could even talk after that. Whatever, you're fine, he's pretty close to fine, we'll be hanging out in our quarters if you need me or Hikaru.

Liza

Hey, you crazy drunk. It's 'Karu. I know I don't usually call myself that, but it's better than the nickname you gave me last night. (We'll discuss nicknames LATER) You and your girl were totally loaded. You were hell of alot worse than she was though. I don't know if you remembered or not, but you threw up on me, and I'm totally gonna get you for that. That was embarrassing, and in front of that cute girl your date was talking to? She probably thinks I'm friends with some idiot! Wow, that's actually pretty true. Well, could you at least try to be a better wingman? Or at least stay away from me when you're hammered. Please. Well, I'll be at Jessi and Liza's quarters. (Even though you totally embarrassed me, I still got the girl. By the way, don't let Liza see this note.)

Hikaru

By the time Jessi read the second note Chekov started waking up. He stirred for a moment, but he was still on the edge of the bed, and he fell off the side.

He groaned. Jessi jumped on the bed and peeked her head over the edge of the bed. He had already fallen asleep again. Moron. She thought. Wow, he snores really loud, now that I think about it.

"Pavel!" She yelled. Chekov almost sprang up in surprise, as she didn't usually raise her voice.

"What? What? Oh, hi. Where are we?" Chekov looked around, obviously confused.

"We're in your quarters, silly." Jessi said. "Hikaru and Liza left us a note on my PADD, here, read it. It's kinda funny."

Chekov took the PADD from her, but he struggled to follow the words. He looked up at Jessi. "I can't exactly…" Jessi took the PADD and read him the notes out loud. "Oh, well then." He rubbed his face and ran his finger through his curly hair. "Where is 'Karu, anyways?"

Jessi raised her eyebrows. "They were in me and Liza's room. They are quite… busy… at the moment."

At first Chekov didn't understand, then he threw his head back in laughter. "Oh! I get it now! By busy you meant… yes… okay… I understand now."

Jessi stared at him for a while. Chekov looked from himself to Jessi a few times without figuring out why she was staring at him. "What?" He finally shouted.

Jessi burst out laughing. "Well, you're hungover, barely conscious, and in your underwear."

Chekov's eyes widened, as he looked down again. "Oh, my GOD!" He yelled, then struggled to his feet to go find his clothes. "Wait… I was in my underwear… Did we-"

"No!" Jessi yelled at him. He had obviously gotten his hopes up. "You were in your underwear because you threw up on yourself last night!"

"Yeah, I remember that." He said. "And Hikaru's gonna kill me for that."

"Yes, he probably will, he was pretty pissed." Jessi said, laughing. Chekov was standing in one place, and he still struggled to stay on his feet. "Are you okay?" Jessi asked.

"What? Yes. I am… awesome. Where is my dresser?" He said. He stumbled about a meter before tripping over his own feet and falling.

Jessi was enjoying this whole pathetic show, but she knew she needed to help him. "Are you okay, you nutbar?" Chekov mumbled something, and Jessi located his dresser and got him his clothes, then kissed him on his forehead. "I'm gonna see if Liza and Hikaru are wrappin' it up any time soon."

"Don't count on it." Chekov said, laying flat on his back with his shirt laying across his face, and his pants across his chest. "Hikaru is pretty thorough."

Jessi smiled at him. "You would know that, wouldn't you?"

"What? No!" He yelled, his clothes still laying on top of him. "He just loved to brag about his dates and stuff, when he's lucky enough to get one. He loves to brag. Loves to brag, that Hikaru."

Jessi laughed, and pressed a button on the wall. "Jessi to Liza. Could you two wrap it up? I need to change!"

After a few moments, Liza responded, and Jessi could hear Hikaru laughing hysterically in the background. "Yeah, you can come over. We're all good. How's Pavel?" She asked putting an emphasis on Pavel's name.

Jessi looked at Chekov, with his golden shirt laying across his face, and he groaned. "Fabulous. I'll be right there."

Jessi walked over to where Chekov was laying. "Pavel! That's not how you put a shirt on! Or pants, for that matter." She helped him get dressed, and when she finished, he laid back down on the floor. Jessi sighed, and carried him to his bed. He wasn't quite sleeping, but he was pretty close. She sat on the side of his bed and kissed him on the lips before she left, and as she looked back one more time, she could have sworn he was smiling.

Jessi tapped in the code to her and Liza's quarters, and Hikaru and Liza were kissing again. Jessi walked over to Liza's bed where they were sitting, and threw a pillow at their heads. "Ugh, get a room, you two." She mumbled.

Liza and Hikaru stood up. "Hey, what's your problem? Something happen last night?" Liza asked, her and Hikaru following Jessi to her part of their quarters. Jessi collapsed on her bed.

"I don't know." Jessi said. "I don't remember last night." She rolled over and pulled her blanket over her head, her wavy blonde hair scattered across the bed like a golden sea. "And I'm hungover, and Pavel's hungover, and I've been taking care of him, and I'm reeeeally tired."

"Pavel's in our quarters?" Hikaru asked.

"Yeah, there's no way he's gonna be able to do anything else today. Speaking of which, helmsman, you have a job to do."

Hikaru's eyes widen. "Dammit! I forgot, why I was on this ship for a second!" He kissed Liza again and ran out the door.

"Smooth guy you got there, Liz." Jessi said from under her blanket.

Liza laughed. "You know, you have to go, too, right?"

Jessi jumped out from under her blankets. "Dammit, Liz, you couldn't have told me an hour ago?"

"Well, McCoy was tryina call you, but we never picked it up. We were kinda busy, if you hadn't noticed?" Liza said.

"Well, now I noticed, didn't I?" Jessi quickly changed, did her hair and makeup, then walked over to the replicator and took 2 painkillers, then ran out the door.

Jessi arrived at Sick Bay, where Doctor McCoy had been waiting, angrily. "Doctor Hutchins! Where the hell have you been?"

"Have we been that busy?" Jessi said, seeing that McCoy was extremely pissed off.

"Well, no, but I expected you here forty-five minutes ago!" Bones yelled.

Jess struggled to explain"Doctor McCoy, please understand, I had to take care of Pavel Chekov-"

"Why? What happened to him?" Bones said.

"Hungover."

Bones nodded, as this happened quite frequently.

"But I had to take care of my stupid hungover boyfriend, while also having a… small… hangover myself… And I couldn't go in my room because my roommate had someone over… And it's just been a real crazy morning." Jessi said.

Bones nodded and smiled. "Ensign Chekov is your boyfriend?"

Jessi sighed. "Yes, but that's not the point!"

Bones laughed. "Come on, Jessi, you could do better than that!"  
"I might, but he wouldn't." Jessi laughed. "And he's cute, and sweet, and I really don't wanna talk about him right now!"

McCoy looked behind him. Sick Bay really wasn't busy, and she did have a valid reason for being late, technically she was doing her job by taking care of Chekov. "Alright, I'll let it slide this time, but no more excuses."

Jessi smiled and got working right away, but Doctor McCoy stayed where he stood, confused. _Jessi Hutchins is with Pavel Chekov? How does that even work?_


End file.
